


Uncontrollable

by OhNylL



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Cheating, M/M, drinking away problems, hot kisses, making out on the dancefloor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNylL/pseuds/OhNylL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas is having a hard time and decides to go unwind. What happens, was totally uncontrollable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncontrollable

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on my Fanfiction.net account. It's one of the few one-shots I decided to move from there to here. It was a gift-fic for a friend of mine, both IRL and on FFN.

He wasn't sure why he was in the exact location he was at the moment. He knew why he wasn't at the apartment, his boyfriend, Axel was being a jerk. Yelling at him because the redhead had had a bad day at work and after getting a beer or two in him, he had nothing better to do. Not being able to put up with it anymore Roxas had grabbed his jacket and left, vaguely remembering Axel shouting at him not to bother coming back, or that the redhead wouldn't be there when he returned –Roxas wasn't sure and frankly he didn't care.

But that still didn't explain why he was here at Heartless, a nightclub and not a very well reputable one either. It wasn't that it was dirty; it was just in a really bad part of town and run by a gang called Organization XIII. Xemnas, the number one man of the group was always there. He had an office in the top part of the club, situated right above the bar, and had a huge tinted window that over looked the entire dance floor, where he could watch everyone and everything that went on down bellow. At the bar were two more members; Luxord and Xigbar, the doors were watched by a man named Lexaus who was more like a brick wall than an actual person, a young man named Demyx worked the music, a man named Xaldin, a woman named Larxene and a pink haired man that Roxas hadn't caught the name of worked the VIP section, and a blue haired man with an X shaped scar on his face over viewed them all, reporting back to Xemnas every hour with updates.

Roxas downed his second, or third, Pornstar and ordered a double for his next drink. He didn't feel like dancing, and it wasn't because the music was bad –because it was awesome, and it wasn't like he didn't have anyone to dance with –he had already been asked by multiple guys and girls. The small blond just didn't want to have contact with another human being at the moment.

He turned his head when he felt a tap on his shoulder, and saw a petite girl with blond hair and large blue eyes. She was wearing a white dress that glowed in the black and neon lights of the dance floor, with a smile she leaned in close, though she still had to yell to be heard over the music,

"Would you like to dance?"

Roxas opened his mouth to reject her as well, when he thought he saw someone he knew out on the dance floor. Curiosity made him say yes, and he shot back the rest of his drink before getting off the barstool and took her hand. Together they made their way towards the dance floor and Roxas purposefully made his way towards the spot that he though he saw someone. They were almost there when he saw a flash from the corner of his eyes and he saw him.

He was in the middle of a group of people, moving his hips to the beat, eyes closed as he held his drink above his head. His silver hair shimmered and reflected all the lights that hit it, making it look like a rainbow, and the strobe light made his movements look even more captivating.

Roxas pretend to dance with the blond girl as he made his way closer to the group. He waited for a pause in the songs before he turned and tapped the other on the shoulder. Aquamarine eyes opened confused and slightly misty from drinking and he was breathing hard from dancing. An elegant eyebrow raised and a sly smirk made its way to his lips as he leaned down to the blonds' ear,

"Hello, Roxas."

"H-Hello...Riku...Where's Sora?" Roxas blushed, from the heat or the drink or Riku he wasn't sure.

"At your mother's and Axel? Where is he?" Riku's expression never changed, even as he slid an arm around Roxas's waist and pulled him flush against his body as the next song started to play.

"He's...at home..." at first Roxas tried to get away, he wasn't one to dance, but after a few moments the full force of all the liquor he had drank caught up with him and he just went with it.

He could feel Riku, all of Riku, pressed against him. He could feel the hot breath on his neck, the hands roaming over his body, the erection rubbing against his ass. He didn't care. Roxas could remember one of the barmaids, Xion, walking through the crowd selling shots and Riku bought them both two Tequila shots. Slamming them back the two went back to dancing, this time facing each other.

Roxas couldn't tell you who started it. He felt Riku's hands grab and start kneading his ass and he let his head fall back as he moaned and started rocking his hips against the silver haired young man's. He felt lips on his own and he pressed back, only pulling away when he felt himself being pushed backwards. He looked up at Riku with a confused expression and was met with a grin and he couldn't help but grin back.

Riku took his hand and started to lead the blond off the dance floor.

Roxas didn't remember much of what happened visually. He remembered the feeling of hands, teeth, lips, and then he was screaming in pleasure as he felt Riku move inside of him. It only lasted a few minutes, but it was amazing and Roxas couldn't get enough. He kept Riku close by wrapping his legs around the slim waist and his arms around Riku's shoulders. Riku had no problems with it at all, and was more than willing to press Roxas against the bathroom stall and slam into him repeatedly.

It wasn't until the blue haired man walked into the bathroom and forced them out. They got their coats and stood outside,

"Did we...just get kicked out?" Riku shook his head as he zipped up the leather jacket,

"I-I think so..." Roxas pulled his coat on and started laughing as he leaned against the taller, who put his arm back around the blond and leaned down again,

"I'll see you here again next Friday?"

Roxas blushed and turned his head to look at Riku, he opened his mouth to respond when he felt a slick tongue making its way between his teeth to play with his own and another moan escaped him as he grabbed at the front of Riku's jacket. He pulled away to breath and nodded. Riku grinned and hailed a cab. Roxas got in and was about to gesture for Riku to join when the silver haired young man closed the door and headed towards another taxi.

The next morning, Roxas woke up with a killer headache and a sore ass. Axel wasn't around and there was a missed call on his cellphone from Sora. He ignored both in favour of painkillers and more sleep.


End file.
